


The First Collar

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds the new partner he's been looking for with a little help from a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Collar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for July 2012 Daily_Deviant.

Industrial Nights club always proved interesting and Harry decided that this time he would go into the experience without his normal restrictions. That didn't mean he was going to give away his choice as so many seemed to think that was this Lifestyle. No, he'd made certain his lines of communication had been well established when he decided to answer the ad placed with his community group. If nothing else, his support party would be available if he needed them.

R.A.C.K. and S.S.C. were ways of life when one chose to live with this misunderstood aspect of sex. He knew it didn't appeal to everyone and finding one to share in the experience was fraught with conflict and misinformation. He knew from his mentor that time and the changing faces of the political and societal climate had altered how the world perceived those that determined they needed a bit more in the bedroom and other areas of their life. Sometimes that always wasn't a good thing. Trust was essential.

Sighing, Harry shook his head and tried not to think about the consequences his desires had wrought on his life and friends. Many didn't understand and chose to condemn him for his wants. He missed the old ones, but cherished his new friends all the same. He wouldn't focus on the lost friends tonight. He _needed_ something, and if there was anything else in this life that he had learned well, it was to try and seek out that which would make him happy. All the better if he could share that completeness with someone else that understood.

Running a hand down his chest and straightening the leather straps, Harry breathed out a slow breath to calm his nerves. All that was missing was a collar. But he'd yet to wear one for anyone. Perhaps it was time to be _owned_. Maybe Enigma was the one. Picking up the scrap of parchment, he re-read the notice.

_I look forward to meeting you, Fable. Our discussions have been interesting and so, as the time draws nearer to our meet, I can only hope that the talks have not been in vain. Please remember to call your safety before you leave. I shall see you at Industrial Nights.  
Enigma_

With a tap of his wand the parchment changed into a small black and silver D ring. Harry clipped the ring to one of the leather straps crisscrossing his chest then pulled on an over sized shirt. With one final, centring breath he leaned down and tossed some powder into the fire.

"Are you going out then? Meeting him?"

Harry nodded. "I trust you'll know how to find me."

He waited for his contact to make the decision. "Yes, although you know what I think of you doing this in this manner."

Harry grinned. "I know you do, Draco, and I promise that I've been careful this time."

Draco stared at him for a long moment then reached through the fire to tug Harry closer. The ring Draco slipped through his ear tingled with magic and he pressed a kiss to Draco's wrist as he drew away. "Thank you," he murmured.

Draco nodded at him. "I trust you to call me should you choose to stay with him. I don't fancy having your naked arse Portkeyed to the manor for Neville to find."

Harry chuckled. "No, let's not have that again. The standard charms are keyed to the earring?"

"Yes, and be careful, Fable." 

Saying Harry's scene name activated the safety charms and bound Draco with the magic of looking out for Harry's welfare. "I'll expect to hear from you by four, if not I am activating the magic."

Harry agreed. "Anything else?" He prepared to move back out of the fire when Draco stopped him once more.

"Tell me again where you are going and who you are meeting."

"Industrial Nights and I'm meeting Enigma in twenty minutes."

Harry moved away from the fire before seeing Draco's lips curl into a smirk.

~*~

Severus sat at the table watching the door. Around him couples and singles talked, danced and left for the private rooms. At the centre of the room, the display for the night carried on, the ring of people around the stage watching the demonstration with interest.

His eyes strayed to the couple showing off their prowess in pony play and appreciated the sleek lines of the man trotting in a circle as his Mistress held his reins.

A flash of light across his peripheral vision had him turning to face the door once more. He squinted, watching to see if his new acquaintance had walked in yet. Running his fingers over the slender collar and leash to calm himself, he eyed the group of people making their way to the floor.

Severus looked over the man straggling behind the large group that had just entered. Muggle attire to mask his fetish outfit they had both agreed upon. Good, Fable could follow directions. He appreciated the sight and enjoyed the show as the clothes came off. He ran his gaze over the short slave shorts and down his long legs to the heavy military issue boots and watched as the shirt was shed and uncovered straps of leather crossing his lean chest. 

Then, finally, he caught sight of the D ring, the ebony in the clip shining just as much as the platinum in the low lights of the room. Eyes wide with shock, even though Draco had told him what to expect, Severus watched Harry Potter turn and investigate the room. Then he turned and spotted Severus and grinned.

Severus nodded at Harry, eyeing his approach.

The slaps of leather and skin seemed to surround him, echo across the club as Harry sauntered closer. He stopped at the table and smiled, none of the surprise Severus had felt showing.

"Enigma?"

Severus nodded as Harry sat gracefully on the low bench beside the table. "Fable."

"Silver told me you'd be trustworthy."

Severus smirked and reached down to pull Harry up from the floor. Drawing him into his lap, he arranged Harry over his legs where he could see and be seen as well. "Silver and I do converse regularly; however, I wasn't certain whether or not to... trust in what he was saying. He does have a rather... interesting sense of humour when it comes to these matters."

Harry laughed. "He and his Sir both do."

Severus snorted, ran a hand over Harry's back and smirked as Harry arched into the touch. "Shall we play?"

Harry nodded. "Red is my word."

Severus nodded and held up the collar, offering it to Harry. "Do you mind? It would allow me to keep you safe from others if they thought you were mine."

Harry drew in a breath. He'd not worn anyone's collar before and though it was something he's been looking for he'd never found it with anyone. Yet. He trusted Severus before and Draco had assured him that his faith would not be misplaced in this. "Yes."

Harry slid down out of Severus's lap and knelt on the pad, bowing his head to Severus as he waited.

Severus nearly moaned at the sight of Harry on his knees. Carefully, he wrapped the slim bit of leather around Harry's neck then tipped his face up to clip the leash to the ring.

Tugging gently, he watched Harry rise and draped the leash over his shoulder before walking away. "Let's see if we can't find something of interest."

The leash pulled at Harry and he scrambled to keep up with Severus as well as trying to look around the club at the activities. The music vibrated through him and he moved with it as Severus guided them through the crowd. He watched Severus's slender body step easily though the throng, and though their letters back and forth had traversed many subjects, this setting wasn't one he'd ever pictured the dour man in before.

It worked though, for their first meeting; public, safe and with the 'anonymity' of their scene names somewhat private. He hoped the rest evening would go well, especially since many of his chosen activities Severus also seemed to have in common.

He was drawn out of his thoughts when he walked right into Severus's back. He'd not been paying attention and should have stopped with him, and he couldn't help the grin that graced his mouth when Severus arched a brow at him.

"First time?"

"Been a while since I walked with someone, but it'll come back."

Severus nodded and pulled the leash through his fingers, bringing Harry around to face him. "Show me what you've got."

Harry's grin widened as Severus's hands wrapped around his hips and drew him closer. "Gladly."

Severus watched Harry writhe to the music, enjoying the lights on his undulating flesh. He slid his hands over Harry's body, feeling the smooth play of muscles under his hands. Drawing Harry closer, he slid one thigh between Harry's legs and bumped against him.

Harry arched under Severus's hands and then rocked into the leg between his. He sucked in a breath, feeling the heat of Severus's gaze run riot over him. He moved, rubbing up against Severus, shivering as the leash dragged across his skin. Licking his lips, he watched Severus's eyes track the movement and smiled at him again. He loved letting the stresses go and letting someone else take control.

Severus leaned down and pressed his mouth to Harry's throat, laving the sweaty skin as they danced to the music. Harry's arms wrapped around his shoulders and threaded into his hair. He liked the way Harry went after what he desired but still deferred to Severus's control of the situation. It had been too long since he'd had someone to take care of.

Boldly, Harry drew him up and pressed his mouth to Severus's.

Severus groaned as his pressed his way into Harry's mouth. He nipped at his lips, sucking on his tongue before sliding a hand between them. He jerked at the zip on Harry's shorts and slid his hand into the tight garment.

Harry arched into the tight fist on his cock, thrusting against the fingers and leather.

"Show me how you look when you come," Severus breathed over Harry's ear then bit down on his lobe.

Harry whinged and opened his eyes to look up at Severus when he pulled away. He felt his fingers tighten then the scrap of denim over the head of his prick. Canting his hips forward, he let Severus wank him and focused on his face while the sounds of others swirled around them.

The pulsing beat of the music, the sighs, slaps of skin against skin and cries echoed and surrounded him, and the entire time, Severus watched. It heightened his arousal, the sounds and the sight of Severus watching and controlling it all. He pulled on Harry's cock, stroking him in varying rhythms and degrees of tension. And Harry loved it.

Severus enjoyed the show Harry put on right there in the middle of the dance floor before bending down to suck one pert nipple between his teeth. Biting down gently, he revelled in the sound of Harry's gasp. Increasing the pressure, he ran his tongue over the bit of skin trapped between his teeth and Harry's breath quickened.

"Please," Harry asked. "Please."

The near wheezing pleas barely reached his ears and Severus smirked. "Only when I say."

Harry nodded and continued to work his prick through Severus's fingers. "I need..."

Severus watched him and nodded. "I know."

Harry closed his eyes, sliding down into the headspace where he need only react and trust the one guiding him. Letting go completely, he swayed and shoved his hips, arched his body and put himself on display for Severus's pleasure. He sucked his bottom lip in his mouth, pulling at the skin with his teeth to focus on something else besides the sensations on his prick.

He felt Severus's tongue lap against his skin, his teeth cut into his flesh, grounding him, and Harry sighed.

"Come... now," ghosted across his senses and he did, crying out as his orgasm rushed from him in short sharp bursts. He collapsed forward on to Severus; felt his arms slid around him, holding him against his firm chest.

"That was beautiful, Fable," rumbled deep against his forehead and a soft kiss pressed to his skin. Applause sounded and Harry didn't even feel the need to acknowledge the noise as Severus's arms tightened around him. A tickle of magic grazed across his skin and Harry felt himself lifted. He barely tracked their movement across the club before he was laid out on a table. 

Severus's hot mouth descended on him and Harry arched up, cradling Severus's head as he licked him clean. Nimble fingers set him to rights and he was swaddled in back in Severus's arms.

"Thank you," Harry murmured his teeth chattering as he came down from the high.

Severus chuckled. "You are very welcome. Shall we retire to somewhere less public?"

Harry looked up at Severus and then nodded. "Just need to contact Silver."

"Allow me." 

The world shifted as Harry was placed on his feet, his leash draped over Severus's shoulder once more. Severus removed the D ring he'd sent Harry as an identifier and wrapped him in his clothing. The ring shifted and changed in his hand, zooming out of the club when Severus led him out the door.

Harry watched the sparkling note fly back to Draco then studied Severus. Reaching up, he fingered the temporary collar and wondered just where their discussion would take them and if it would lead to a more permanent agreement.


End file.
